


In The Beginning

by LovelyNarcissus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Redemption, Violence, Will add tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNarcissus/pseuds/LovelyNarcissus
Summary: Where it all Started?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making good or bad decisions will effect the future..

Gavin starts his day with some coffee.  


He kinda needed the pick me up for the weird day this was going to be. Androids have been become sentient and everyone including himself, maybe because they were meant to service us not with us. " This whole week as been weird and it all started with Connor, the weird bastard." Gavin was sure the android was up to no good from day one. For one he looked nothing like a detective and two he seemed to be on a mission on his own. "Cheeky little phcker, he was programmed for something else but for what I don't know," His inner monologue was running wild lately because of that bastard. It didn't help that he had been watch Hank's and Conner's actions being that they were in charge of android cases they were the talk of the office. People started noticing as the days went by there relationship grew into something else mind you nothing creepy but they were different.  


On a more curious note, Hank use to hate the androids with the passion but when Connor showed up everything change. For better or worse depending on whoever you ask will tell you Hank was actually becoming less of a asshole. He smiles more whenever the android is around even though he will never admit it.  


Gavin finds this irritating more and more people were seeing Androids fighting for their right to live. "I mean there not suppose to want anything right. Ugh.... To confusing to think about right now and my thoughts are being distracting"  


He walks out of they break room and as he is about to enter the ball pin he notices the pair talking which isn't unusual but what has me stopping in my tracks is that this is the first time he sees Connor enter Hanks personal space and seeing him sit on Hanks Desk like he is human. He notices that Connor seems down which should be impossible unless he was deviant. Then the thought hit him, " I think he is a deviant and seeing Hanks face when they talk I think he notices too." He muses to himself as he sits at his desk watching them in his peripheral.   


They are being different today  


He watched as Hank whisper something to Connor then walks off towards Perkins.  


Hank proceeds to yelling at Perkins then hits him hard in the face not giving the guy time to react or that is at least what he could hear. Gavin figured it was a distraction for Connor.  


As the fighting begins Connor swiped something off of Hank's desk which he suspects is Hank's key card judging by the shape. Then Connor heads to the Archive room while everyone including Captain Fowler is distracted.  


Gavin follows so he can corner him and see what he was up to. He opens the door that is before the Archive room and yells at Connor to grab his attention.  


"Hey Connor, I'm talking to you, asshole! Where you going?"  


Connor stops just as he is about to open the door.  


Gavin gets louder not liking the fact that he is being ignored, "We don't need any plastic pricks around here! Or didn't anybody tell you?" he finishes with a smirk proud of himself.  


So without missing a beat Connor speaks with sarcasm dripping every word, "I'm registering the evidence in my possession, but don't worry, I'm going to leave.."  


This did not sit well with Gavin but Connor continues not caring one bit, "Though I’m going to miss our bromance."  


" You son of a bitch!" he raise his gun to Connor's head. It didn't even flinch at the action not surprising seeing as he is a machine what does he have to fear from dying.  


So he makes a joke out of the situation.  


So he does "Phk," a weak attempt at mimicking a gun going off but whatever he chuckles which cause Connor to become confusion. He lowing his gun an to his surprise Connor began to smile which disturbs Gavin making lose his smile and is replace with disgust. It continues to smile so to get the thing to move he shoos him away while saying.  


"So, go on then... get a move on." Gavin walks away still a little creeped by the smile.  


"Fuckin' Androids." He says under his breath as he leaves or so Connor thinks.  


So he pretends to leave not yet closing the door but since Connor was to preoccupied he didn't catch it. just entered into and as quietly as he can he sneaks a peek at Connor as he moves from one side of the room to the next. He sees Connor look at a tablet, place it down, and head toward the deviant that was captured at Stratford tower. Connor began talking to it then Gavin saw Connor retract his skin and touch the androids forearm. After Connor got the information he needed he deactivated the deviant a little heartless for Gavin's tastes but that's a machine for you.  


An with that Gavin enters in the room with the android and as he raises his gun at it he says, “I've be dreaming about this since the first second I saw you..."  
"Don't do this, Gavin. I know how to stop the deviants!" Connor says while its back is still turned but he know he is up to something and has got to keep my eye on him .  


Maybe, if he keep Connor talking He can see if there is a way he can get the upper hand here.  


Knowing full well this asshole can slit him in half if he wanted to. This line of thought doesn't help Gavin keep a leveled head instead pisses him off.  


"You're off the case. And now, its going to be definitive," Gavin was going to enjoy this very much.  


Right after he finished speaking, Connor springs into action dodging the gun fire by hiding behind the interface table. He used his pre-construction of what was going to happen and chose the best option considering Gavins current mood.  


Gavin goes around the counter an start to raise his weapon but wasn't prepared for kicked in the shin then after he gets back up to regain balance he disarm me, and then hits him in the gut causing him stumble back towards the door.  


He proceeds to hit Connor in close quarters which only ends up failing when Connor blocks him no matter what he tried to do to him. Connor push him towards the door yet again which Gavin noticed Connor was on the defensive, not offensive, like he wasn't even a challenge.  


Regaining his stance Gavin begins to round house kick only to have it stop by a kick to the shin again. He go for a left hook only to have Connor stop it. He then delivers a blow to my left side causing me to stumble. Which I use to my advantage and go to grab him only to get slammed into the counter. Connor then hold him down and lands a hard blow to the back of head. Then everything GOES BLACK.  


TO BE CONTINUED  



	2. Facing a New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's Reality Check

Gavin wakes with a start, maybe a bit to fast. The pain in the back of his neck hurts with a vengeance.  


"Dammit that hurts, wonder how long have I been knocked out." He says to himself looking around its seems someone has brought him to the resting area."From my guess I'm still in the police station. And from the sound their seems to be something big going on." The pain in his neck has subsided some so he gets up his curiosity getting the better of him. Walking to the exit to the resting area he scans his surroundings seeing a bustle of activity to much to keep track of but what he did notice was the TV in the Break room is on the News.  


"This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new beginning hope you will enjoy.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets with the rest of the deviants but what went on in the tower and will it change Connor for the better?

Marcus gathers Jose, Simon, North and Connor onto the make shift platform looking out towards they're people.  


Marcus finally felt the freedom that he craved for and was happy to see that his people were going to free at last but this is just the beginning for the hardest part is yet to come.  


Its then when Connor moves towards the back of the group not only to look out for any attempts on Marcus's life but to also seclude himself from the rest. He didn't feel like he belonged there after trying to hunt them down for months .because what else is he suppose to think.  


Even with Marcus giving him a second chance at the church, he felt like he was a traitor.  


Connor told Marcus at the church of his plan to infiltrate Cyberlife to free more of their people and that he was going to do it alone. Marcus, of course was concerned for his safety saying it was suicide. To which reminded Connor of Hank when he was concerned for his well-being even though eh was a android could not feel pain.  


Connor expressed to Marcus that there is always a possibility for the impossible to happen and to always take a chance even if the probabilities are low. Marcus conceded wishing him luck. So when Marcus goes to stands to talk to his people Connor slips away taking ever minute he can get to get this plan done.  


He then changes back into his Cyberlife uniform and begins his plan of infiltrating the tower.  


Connor had a few minor bumps in the road put made it through the front gates of the building, after exiting the taxi that he arrived in he was then greeted by security which raised some red flags because that meant that Amanda knew he was going to come here. He reluctantly let the security escort him through the building to the elevator only to have guards enter with him.  


He then looks around to make sure there are no cameras so that he wouldn't have to deal with extra security if anything bad happened in the elevator. He found and deactivated it then proceed to pre construct a way to get rid of the guards but found the only way to make sure they don't interfere or potentially hurt anyone he freed he would have to kill them both.  


After a moment of considering his next move, he goes an grab the guys on his right and grabs the mans gun as to use it for later. He then kicks the guy that was previously on his right to disorient him while he takes care of the guy he is holding against the wall, but to his surprise the guard pushes Connor off him. An all the while his back is turned the guard grabs him so he can't move or shot the gun off in his hand.  


The guy, he kicked earlier goes to grab the weapon when Connor manages to escape out of the grab and shot him in the face. Then slides to the wall on his right and shots the other guard in the mouth.  


After the ordeal he fixes himself quickly and heads towards the keys telling the elevator to go to sub section 49 which is the warehouse where all androids were.  


Connor before getting off, he jams the elevator so that there are no more interference from the humans. He exits the elevator only to come face to face with the thousands of androids he had to convert. He knew this was not going to be a easy task but he liked a challenge and wouldn't have done this if this was to difficult.  


Connor then retracts the synthetic skin on his hand and stands before a android so he can interface with it. He extends his hand to begin the process of connect when he heard Hanks voice.  


"Easy, fucking piece of shit!.."  


It seems his assumption on Amanda knowing he was here was correct because she had deployed another Connor to grab Hank to use as a hostage. She knows I will hesitate because Hank is someone important to him.  


Connor knows that the other machine is not deviant and will do anything to complete his mission. Meaning if given the opportunity he will not hesitate to kill Hank. He even brought a gun to make Hank and Connor cooperate.  


"Step Back, Connor and I'll spare him." pushing in the gun to Hanks head to show he is serious.  


" I'm sorry Connor... This bastard is your spittin' image."  


Connor looks to them as the machine speaks.  


"Your friend's life is in your hands...And now it's time to decide what matters most! Him or the Revolution?"  


Hank speaks up not at all fazed by the gun to his head,"Don't listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!"  


The machine seems to be waiting for Connor to answer.  


Connor wants to see if he can convice it so he begins, "I used to be just like you. I thought nothing mattered except the mission. But then one day I understood." He expressed this with such sincerity only to have the machine before him criticize him.  


"Very Moving, Connor but I'm not a deviant. I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that's exactly what I am going to do!" to show he is serious he pushes the gun further into the lieutenants head.  


Connor expresses his disappointment of the situation, "I'm sorry Hank. You shouldn't have got mixed in all this!"  


"Forget about me, do what you have to do!" with this the machine yells at Connor.  


"Enough talk!! It's time to decide who you really are.. Are you going to save your partners' life or are you going to sacrifice him?"  


Without hesitation, He relinquish his hand from the android to placate him.  


"Alright, Alright! You win."  


Then a whole lot of things happened at one the machine then points it gun at me but before he can get a shot off Hank tries to grab the gun only to have the android push hank to the ground and begin to fire on Connor and Connor shoots right back at him. He runs towards the android not wanting this to turn into a shoot out with Hank here and they proceed to fight but come to find out they are both equal matched. The machine manages to knock him on the ground an proceeds to get on top of himand just when its about to hit him.  


He hears Hank shout again .  


"Hold it!" making the fighting stop. Hank also seemed to have aquired a gun, which one of the Connors must of dropped in the middle of the fighting.  


"Thanks, Hank! I don't know how I'd have managed without you." the android was talking to hank and after a short pause continued.  


"Get rid of him, we have no time to lose."  


Hank is clearly confused as to which is the real Connor as he moves the gun back and forth between the two.  


The real Connor speaks as to buy time to see if he can convince Hank that he is his partner.  


"It's me, Hank! I'm the real Connor."  


Hank is again not sure who is who.  


"One of you is my partner.. The other is a sack of shit. Question is, who is who? " still keeping the gun up and moving it side to side so you can be ready to shot if he has too.  


"What are you doing, Hank? I'm the real Connor.... Give me the gun I'll take care of him!" The other Connor was too impatient causing Hanks attention on the prick who isn't his partner but Hank just doesn't know it.  


"Don't move!" clearing becoming impatient.  


"Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know." Connor says to at least lessen the lieutenants stress a little.  


"Uh, Where did we first meet?" he sounding nervous.  


The machine answer before the real Connor could speak.  


"Jimmy's bar! I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz."  


Connor is taken back.  


"He uploaded my memory.."  


"What's my dog's name?" Hank asks another question. 

"Sumo, his name is Sumo." Connor pipes up.  


"I knew that too." although admitting it made hank suspicious of him.  


Hank looks sad for a moment but with his next question comes Connor finds out why.  


"My son, What's his name?" Hank knew that his partner knew what happen to his son and my guess is that he knew that with this question that the imposter was going to be found out.  


"Cole, his name was Cole and he just turned 6 at the time of the accident."  


Connor experiences suddenness for the first time as he continues.  


"It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery but no human was available to do it.. So an android had to take care of him.. An Cole didn't make it.. This is the reason why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son's death."  


"No Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate.. HE was the one who took my son from me. Him and this world, where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder." he says bitterly.  


"I knew about your son too! I would have said exactly the same thing! Don't listen to him, Hank, I'm the one who-" Hank shot the fake Connor cutting off the rest of his senence clearly seeing he was fake.  


Hank looks down at the fake but speaks toward Connor.  


"I've learned a lot since i met you, Connor.. Maybe there's something to this.. Maybe you really are alive.. And maybe you'll be the ones to make the world a better place. Go on do what you got to do." He the looks up at Connor and smiles.  


Connor heads to the same android as before pulls his skin back and begins to interfce with the android. He then grits his teeth then tells it to wake up. It only takes a moment but then it connects to the androids beside it and then a domino effect happens and within 40 mins the whole warehouse is full of deviants.  


Coming back to the present he hears Marcus start his speech when a tingling sensation take over him and he is in the mind palace and since he didn't go there on his own accord he is disoriented for a moment then sees Amanda approach with a smile.  


"Amanda what's happening?" 

"What was planned from the very beginning.. you were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program." Amanda was so smug as she explain herself.  


"Resume Control?!? Y-you can't do that!" Connor is shivering slightly it being cold because of the snow in all but that doesn't explain why he feels the cold here but not on the out side.  


"I'm afraid I can, Connor... Don't have any regrets Connor. You did what you were designed to do. You just accomplished your mission." and with that she disappears.  


After a moment he decides he needs to leave this place but how he wonders. "There has got to be a way." then he remembers what Kamski said as Hank and Connor where leaving.  


'I always put a emergency exit in my programs you never know'.  


And with that he looks for any thing that is was ever out of place and is remind of the weird stone with a hand print on it and assumed that would be a good place to start. He finds it rather quickly which was fine by him he wanted out of this place as soon as possible. But as he was about to touch it he falls but is determine to leave this place.. leave Amanda. He tries again and is transported back to the platform with Marcus and the rest of them.  


Feeling a weight in his hand he looks down and sees that his weapon he keeps in the back of his shirts is in his hand. Then with a smirk he then puts it back and continues to survey the crowd. Still in the back of his mind though he thinks that he will need to take extra precautionary measurements to ensure she will not take control again.  


After Marcus is done with his speech he turns to Connor and he is surprise to see such a big smile on his face. He is kind jealous, he don't know how to give a genuine smile but made an attempt which made the group laugh.  


Connor is slightly embarrassed but laughs as well which feels good. Everyone leaves and he tells Marcus if he needs anything to let him know then desides he needs some time alone to think.  


Connor to go for a walk and enjoys silence after dealing with all this stress that has been going on for months its just nice not having to nothing to worry about even for the moment.  


His phone vibrates, Hank wants him to meet at the burger joint. Connor begins to walk downtown where the burger joint is.  


After 30 minutes of walk he finally arrives at his destination, Hank seems him and turns towards him with a smile. Connor finally feels that he can smile a good smile and succeeds. Hank then went forward and gave him a hug which takes Connor reciprocates.  


Connor still in the back of his mind thinks about the past incidents with Amanda with the Connor series and wonders if they made a upgraded version of himself just in case he succeeded or failed. He then decided when everything settled he would go back to Cyberlife to get the answers he seeks but for now he was going to enjoy this moment of piece with Hank. So wherever things go he now knows that Hank is his friend and will be there for him when things go bad which was good enough for him.  



	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a lot to think about. What will he do next?

Gavin pull off towards the mains street going towards his apartment he is still dwelling on his conversation with Tina and maybe a little hurt that someone who he has been friends for years seemed not to know him as well as he thought.  


He turns on the street where his apartment is located and parks in the underground garage 'Thank god for that' he thinks not wanting to be in the cold.  


The cold always seemed to dampened his spirits, it doesn’t help that he got into it with Tina.  


As he parked the car he decides to take a moment to reign in his emotions. The breathing exercises that he has been trying out are to help him, calm his nerves and mood after a very stressful day. so He begins counting to ten, slowly breathing in and out noticing after 5 that he was slowly returning to normal an was able to process his thoughts clearly.  


Then as to voice his thoughts into the world even though he is in his car alone.  


"Got to say Tina, even though I don't like the androids.. Maybe.. Just maybe its time that I least give them the benefit of the doubt and try to at least give them respect that they have earned." He chuckles to himself.  


"But I think I'll continue to give Connor shit for knocking me unconscious and leaving me in the archive room." he says with a devious expression. (This is going to be fun) Gavin is going to make a list on the pranks he could use on Connor if he id allowed back in the DPD.  


(Can't go completely clean or everyone will think Gavin is just a tough guy who is actually a big softie even though it was a true statement but no one need to know that) Gavins' conscience was a little bit of an asshole if he were honest but none the less he will ease into the nice guy persona slowly. Got to change with the times or it will leave without him.  


Gavin exits his cars an locks it. He can't be to careful even in a nice neighborhood your shit can get stolen and he doesn't like taking chances even thou he could take on any robber who tried to take his shot being a cop and all. He then proceeds to the elevator and punches in his code for the apartment. Gavin like then elevator and how slow it moves giving the illusion of being alone. He arrives on his floor and heads towards his apartment #122. he searches for his keys in his jacket pocket and when he finds it unlocks his door only to be greeted by his cat 'Lily' a beautiful name for a gentle creature that she is.  


Lily is one of the few things he loves in his 36 years of his life and is able to be himself because there is no way for the old girl to hurt him with words. Gavin puts up a façade of a tough guy but is really a big softie at heart. Although he will never let anyone know that in fear of being seen as weak and he doesn't need the judgment or the ignorance of not understanding who is as a person. He did however wanted to have a companion to talk to but because of his hard-ass nature that's likely not to happen.  


He sighed loudly and pets Lily, she purrs then wraps herself around him finding comfort in her owners affection. Gavin stops the pet session and moves out of the doorway and into the kitchen to try to fish some food out of the mostly barren refrigerator. "I am going to have to go grocery shopping or I am going to starve." his stomach growls loudly the hungry is getting to him alittle bit, he feels the irritation going at the lack of food. He sees if he may have any food in the drawers. Openning the bottom shelf he spots some strawberry yogurt and even though he was not feeling for the mood for it he ate anyway because really he can't be picky.  


He grabs a spoon from the dishwasher and searches for a spoon in the mess. "Another thing to add to the list of stuff he need to clean in this fithy house." He finds the spoon and proceeds to dig into the yogurt knowing it won't take the hungry away but will at least lessen it somewhat until he goes shopping later. Oddly it was delicious considering it was not his favorite flavor.  


(What am I doing? Why did everything turn out like this?) He was so confused as to what to do with his life. He has gone so long with the negativity that is all he is now. The yogurt was not so delicious anymore after all the depression he was feeling was making him feel things he hasn't felt in a long time. Causing him to lose what little appetite he had left so he sets it on the counter so he can probably eat it later.(it was still good cold right?)  


That's when Gavin decides to head out maybe go out for a walk to clear his head. This is going to be a long walk thankfully he lives in a safe neighborhood so he doesn't have to be worried about being mug. Though right now that was the least of his worries seeing as he lost or was losing the only person he considered a friend.  


Although he was still in good contact with his family except Kamski, of course he has never gotten along with him ever. So with this thought he begins his walk passing the entrance of his apartment complex and proceeds to walk in whatever direction that his body wanted to go. Gavin again knows that he is not the nicest person on the planet but was he really always this bad. His conversation with Tina really did cause some internal change in him or at least his point of view on certain things. Gavin lets out a deep sigh knowing full well that things will never be the same. (stupid Kamski and his deviant machines) But really wasn't it heading this way to begin with.  


If he thinks back on it won't all this carnage and blood shed of been avoided if only we only have just listened instead of using violence in the face of the unknown. This made Gavin chuckle at himself who was he kidding, this was coming from the same person who almost shot Connor just because he rubbed him the wrong way. With this it made him realize that for long as androids have been around he has been putting his anxieties and fears an blaming them for something they had no control over.  


Gavin wonders around in silent as he walks for what feels like hours but even with his feet killing him the walk put a lot of things in to prospective. As he comes to the street that his apartment his on he remembers that he needs to go grocery shopping but ops to do it tomorrow seeing that tomorrow is his day off thankfully. He has a feeling with this new change of heart that things will only get better but the one thing he had to do was to reconcile with Tina so he can least have that relationship back.  



	5. Piecing the Puzzle together?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank need to talk...

Connor was bored.  


The government was in the process of making new laws and regulations for androids around the country it was going to be awhile till he could go back to DPD but only if he wanted to go back. He was restless having nothing to do although he had Sumo and Hank to keep company once in a while Hank had to go to work leaving him behind. Which he would mind so much if he had something to do while he waited for him. He can't really go outside being ordered not to by Hank which was cute.  


Since meeting Hank at his favorite vender downtown after the Revolution ended he has been very protective. Making sure not to go anywhere with out him in fear of him getting into trouble with both humans and androids.  


Although helping Markus, North, Simon, and Josh helped him feel welcomed amongst the others but the few who he has hunted do blame him for making them scared for there lives and hey who could blame him. Yes he was just a machine then but he really couldn't feel the gravity of what he was doing when Amanda was there to watch him like a hawk, making sure he didn't mess up. The thoughts of Amanda trying to take control of him during the rally and the discussion before that about not being the only Rk series bothered him and were constantly on his mind.  


Connor was so deep in thought he didn't hear Hank coming though the front door just coming back from walking Sumo. Hank approached Connor realizing he didn't welcome him home in his usual way. "Hey man what's up? You seemed troubled?" Concern on his friends face. "Just thinking about stuff that happened before I was deviant." he said nonchalantly.  


"Connor, we discussed this there was nothing you could have done at the time to stop what Amanda was telling you to do?" Connor analyzed Hanks features seeing concern, worry and stress. So in an attempt to lighten the mood he switches topics to a lighter one. "So anything eventful happen on the walk?" he puts on a smile to be more convincing so he didn't have to discuss the topic any further.  


"Oh No Connor, your not getting away from the issue we are going to talk about it because I'm going to go out on a limb and guess there is something you didn't tell me in our prevous converations on this topics.. Something is bothering you son....Talk to me?" the way Hank says son to him warms his heart and he consedes.  


"Alright...Alright if you must know there was something Amanda said to me that as got me wondering if they were planning on replacing me and I want to see if they followed though with it," he felt somewhat better getting it out in the open. 'why do I even try to keep these things to myself I end up telling him anyway?' he rolls his eyes inwordly but it was true talk to Hank about this stuff always made him feel better.  


He is broght back from his thoughts again by Hank, "Is this about the time she try to control you and almost killing Markus while in the middle of his speech?" Connor pipes up, "Yes but something else.. If you recall the portrat of Amnada and Elijah in the waiting room." "Yeah, What about it?" Hank said alittle lost. "That is the same Amanda, the AI, that was trying to kill Markus." Hank was surprised by this but for Connor this was alittle confusing he has brought up Amanda on multiple occations so why did Hank not know this. "Don't get me wrong Connor I saw the portrait you were speaking about I just didn't connect the dots its not like I have ever been in your mind palace?" Hank was alittle offended by the look, Connor was giving him.  


"Sorry Hank I didn't mean to cause offense, I should have explain in more details so you will get what I mean in the future." he pause so that Hank can sooth his mood so he can continue there conversation with a level head.  


"But to continue with what I was saying, Amanda always seemed to be hiding something, I have even questioned her about it only to be shot down. So since I have been here I have been doing some research on the creation of everything Cyberlife has created or made a prototype of. Although most of it was classified and with my restricted access after becoming deviant I can only make a best guess and assume that there was a android meant to replace me if I failed." Hank seemed to be still interested in there conversation and took it as a sign to continue with his train of thought on this matter but he was starting to feel a sense of frustration and annoyance at the fact that no matter what he did.. no matter if he accomplished his mission or not he was going to be replace anyway. He gets up off the couch that they had been sitting on and begins pacing around the living room so he can process his thoughts, so he can explain what he was feeling to the Lieutenant. Hank watches him carefully to make sure Connor is alright but ultimately just lets him walk around the living room seeing that it appears to be relaxing him somewhat, this conversation was clearly causing some really uncomfortable emotions inside of him and he was still learning how to cope with it, walking seemed to help much.  


After a moment of gathering his thoughts he begins again, "My research may be in complete but I think we should go to Kamski's again, I feel like he will have more answers considering he is the CEO of Cyberlife again." Hank did not like what he just heard. "So you want to go to Kamski, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME???" The sudden anger in Hanks' voice actually startled Connor. He thought this was the best course of action considering he has thought this through. "Why do you think that Lieutenant?"  


"Did we really not learn from the last time we were there that man wants nothing more than to watch the world burn. He also kept egging you on to shot Chloe in the head REALLY??? You don't see why its a bad idea?"  


"I know lieutenant, but he is the only way we are going to find out if there was anything more to what Amanda is planning because believe me if I had another option I would take it," Connor voice was growing louder as he released all of his frustration into each word. Hank was taken aback by this omition but instead of sitting there silently and letting Connor dwell in his negative emotions a second more, he gets up, grabs Connor by the shoulders, and pulls him into a tight hug. Connor didn't do anything at first but after a moment returned the hug and started sobbing. All the sadness that he has been bottling up until now was boiling over, he never wanted Hank to see him like this. He was suppose to be better than this.  


"Connor, I understand, I believe in you and I know you looked for a different alternative in any given situation. I shouldn't have yelled at you but I am concerned for your wellbeing. You are important to me." Connor looks up at Hank tears still rolling down his face as he listens to each word he speaks. "If you believe that this is the best option, I wish to accompy you so I can help if I can and if it is alright with you?" Hank really wasn't any good with this mushy shit but he had to try for Connor, he can't imagine what Connor is going though and wants to at least ease his pain so he doesn't have to see Connor like this again.  


Connor stops crying wipes his face with his shirt and replys, "I would like that very much and your assistance is appreciated." He smiles at Hank and he returns the smile back to him still holding him in a tight embrace not wanting to let go. "uuhh... Hank don't you have to get up early in the moring to go work."  


"Fuck work they can do without me." Connor furrows his brows, "Hank, we talk about this you need to start going to bed at a scheduled time so you can be productive the entire day instead of relying on coffee so much and that reminds me how much coffee have you had today? You know you need to start eating better if you want to live a long life."  


Hank releases Connor as smoothly as he can although he was embaressed by Connors comment earlier, but the moment was ruined by Connor perseptiveness and his concern for his health. He honestly though he was pretty fit for a 53 year old. "Damnit Connor knock it off, your concerns are appreciated ok... I'll go to bed and i have only had two cups of coffee. There does that saticfy your questions?" He tried to appear indifferent but his redding checks was giving his embaressment away.  


Connor was alittle bit amused with Hanks expressions but put him out of his misery. "Yes lieutenant, it certainly does." "It's Hank, stop calling me Lieutenant, you only call me that at the office whenever you decide to come back. Which I know you will." Hank was back to his normal self, this made Connor happy because when Hank was happy so was he. "Alrigth Connor I'll head to bed.. Don't stay up to late. Come to bed when you want to go into stasis." "Ok Hank I'll be there in just a moment." And with that Hank gets up off the coach stretches then heads to the bathroom for his routine before he heads to bed for the rest of the night.  


Connor watchs Hank walk towards and enter the bathroom before turning back around. If he closed his eye could still hear Hanks Heart beating so steadly... It sounded so beautiful so organic. And he could feel it beating so fast in his chest as he embraces Connor. Why did it beat so fast he wonders? Hank exits the bathroom moving to enter his room now clean and ready for bed but waited so Connor would be with him. Connor noticed Hank sleeped better in his presence, He puts that thought away not wanting Hank to have to wait any longer and puts the louge wear that Hank gave him and crawl into be next to Hank.  


"Good night Son." 

"Good night Hank" with that Hank falls asleep which was fairly quick for human standards. 'I figured he was tired, I can't wait to go back to work so there won't be so much stress on Hank.' Connor watches Hanks features looks at the relaxed expression only he gets to see the vulnerability. The Hank, he only sees when he sleeps, his biocomponets begin to heat up when he realizes he is really close to Hanks face. Never has he ever wanted to do something in his life but what is it that he wants to do he doesn't understand why he has these feelings towards Hank, excusively for Hank. Maybe he can ask Kamski these questions but in private he doesn't want Hank to know for some reason and he wants to make sure what emotion he is feeling before acting on it.  


With this last thought he slowly eases his machine body into stasis taking the time to update anything that was going to be need so he didn't have to worry about it later. The last thing he sees before 'sleep' takes him watches rise and fall of Hanks chest has he begins to shut down he was going to enjoy his sleep knowing Hank is still alive and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.....ENJOY HOPE EVERYONE WILL HAVE A GOOD WEEKAND.  
> Connor agaain next CHAPTER!!!


End file.
